The present invention generally relates to arts, crafts and decorating, and more particularly, to an embellishment transfer delivery system that delivers an embellishment, such as glitter, while minimizing possible mess.
Embellishments, such as glitter, are extremely messy. Embellishments are very hard to contain because the particles are extremely small and light. Embellishments are typically dispensed from containers that require you to shake, sprinkle, spoon or spread them onto your application. Embellishments are reused by attempting to gather up those minute particles, thus creating an even larger mess. Embellishments, such as glitter, are a nuisance. Particles can become airborne and adhere to any substance they contact.
Embellishments, such as glitter and glue, when typically combined, create a runny, gummy mess. That mess is not contained to the specific application or project for which the glitter is intended to embellish. There is no way to be precise or accurate with an embellishment and glue mixture. This mess transfers to hands, work surfaces and floors. Embellishments, especially like glitter, with and without glue, embeds itself into fabrics and static clings to skin and other surfaces in the home or work environment.
As can be seen, there is a need for an embellishment transfer delivery system that combines an embellishment and an adhesive in a manner that is dry on contact and remains dry once applied, thereby being mess-free.